Memories to Remember
by QueenFayne
Summary: A little story about Ruby and Weiss, recalling memories to remember by. A WhiteRose Fanfic. (Ruby X Weiss)
1. Chapter 1

"So, what do ya think Weiss?" Ruby asked with a certain glimmer in her eyes.

"Honestly, I think your grammar could use some work. But I appreciate the effort nonetheless. Thank you Ruby." Weiss smiled with a small blush on her cheeks. Ruby closed the distance between them and hugged Weiss, which Weiss returned with the same passion. The two are celebrating their 3rd year anniversary in Ruby's living room, watching a movie when Ruby gave Weiss her gift: a love letter from years back.

"I still can't believe you kept this letter after I returned it."

"Well Weiss, it's important to us. Remember when I gave you that letter?"

"Then amuse me. Tell me how I received this letter." Weiss sat up straight and leaned a bit closer to Ruby. Ruby cleared her throat with a squeaky "Ahem." and put on a low voice.

"This is the story of the wonderful and romantic love story of Weiss and Ruby, the White Rose!" Ruby ended with a wave of her arms as if conjuring a large book out of thin air as Weiss rolled her eyes on Ruby's antics.

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Beacon High, all the classes are almost finishing up and students are rushing out of the classrooms, ready to face their long awaited freedom of end of classes. Three young students, one male and two females, walking down the hall, talking about school related topics, and their group of friend's plans. Ruby Rose, the youngest of the girls, with red streaks on her bangs, with her silver eyes glimmering as she walks together with her friends, Jaune and Penny. Penny is one of the first friends Ruby has made in Beacon High. Penny has orange hair with emerald green eyes, and has freckles across her face. Jaune, the tallest among the three, and a bit on the lanky side but has promise of becoming a bit more muscular. His messy blonde hair perfectly highlights his clear blue eyes.

"Friend Ruby, why are you expressing sadness through exhaling of your breath called sighing?" Asked Penny as they were waiting for the rest of their friends to finish their classes. As Ruby gazes sadly ahead, Penny couldn't help but notice how sad Ruby is. Jaune noticed this as well but didn't know how to help Ruby with it.

"Penny, I'm just sad about how my relationship with Cinder will never work out." Ruby admitted to Penny as Jaune patted Ruby's back for support.

"I'm sure Cinder did not want to hurt your feelings. She's really in love with Roman."

"I know that Jaune. But I support their happiness. I was just wishing there was something. . . But there's something else." Jaune and Penny looked curiously at Ruby, wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune.

"To tell you guys honestly, even when me and Cinder were together, I sometimes think about someone else. . ." Ruby admitted once more.

"Who were you thinking about friend Ruby?"

"Ever since Cinder showed interest in Roman, each night I kept trying to imagine my life with Cinder would be. But every time that happens, I always ask myself, what if it were someone else? What if it were Weiss?"

"Uhm, haha, who's Weiss?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't met her. She was my classmate back in first year. She's so smart, always on top of the class and she's so beautiful. I just never had the courage to ask her out before. And her hair is so white and smooth! Did I also say that she's so cool? Like her dance are all this!" Ruby gushed excitedly as she made a ballerina pose that does not look like ballet at all. As Ruby continues to make poses, she noticed a group of people coming out of a classroom. In front of those people is Weiss Schnee, the same girl Ruby was talking about.

"Is that Weiss, friend Ruby?" asked Penny pointed at an alabaster haired girl across the hall. She had her hair styled in a side ponytail and has bangs covering her forehead. She's almost the perfect beauty model if it weren't for the glaring scar running down her left eye. Ruby couldn't help but stare at Weiss as she became mesmerized and stared at Weiss walking with such grace.

"I'm pretty sure it's her, Penny." Jaune answered the question as Ruby started approaching Weiss.

"Uhm, Ruby?" called out Jaune. Ruby heard him this time.

"Be back in a second!" as Ruby dashed off towards Weiss.

* * *

"Blake, I still don't understand what you want me to do." said Weiss as she walked with her classmate and close friend, Blake Belladonna. The tall raven-haired bookworm stopped for a moment.

"C'mon Weiss, I know you can do it. Besides, you're the one who's been wanting extra credit. All you have to do is audition for the dance troupe and you'll be immediately accepted." Blake explained to her friend. Weiss let out a small sigh.

"I'll trust your word on that, Belladonna."

"You're welcome, Weiss." Blake's amber eyes slightly widened at her friend's way of showing thanks as both friends smiled and continued walking, as they are stopped by a girl with a red jacket. Or cloak. Either way, Weiss couldn't tell. She could however recognize that this girl is Ruby Rose. Her former classmate and friend. She smiled.

"H-hiya Weiss! How are ya?" Ruby asked while breathing heavily after running towards her. Blake looking slightly amused by Weiss' small blush.

"Hello Ruby. I've been fine, thank you for asking. Ruby, this is my friend, Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is Ruby Rose, my former classmate and my friend." Weiss introduced the two girls with each other as both shook their hands.

"Hey." Blake casually said to Ruby, to which Ruby replied with "Hi."

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" asked Weiss, curious about why Ruby ran to meet her, but was happy with it.

"Well, uhm, I was just wondering if I could walk home with you guys. I-if that's okay with you. . ." Ruby then smoothed out her red jacket, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the two.

Weiss wanted this to happen. She wanted to walk with Ruby, to be close to her. For some reason, she makes her heart flutter. However, she's with Blake, and she will definitely use this opportunity to tease her. Fortunately, Blake already answered for her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Weiss is okay with it, so I'm okay with it too." Blake smirked slightly. She knows Weiss wants this. So as a good friend, she agreed. She thought that she would use this opportunity to get to know Ruby better.

The three girls walked out of the large bronze school gate, the two happily chatting with one following behind them, smiling and listening to the conversation.

* * *

"In any case, Professor Goodwitch should praise me for what I've done. It's only fair."

"Weiss, I'm pretty sure Miss Goodwitch appreciated the extra notes you've provided for the class about English literature." reassured Blake, as Ruby agreed by nodding happily as she continues to follow them.

As they get near a junction on the streets, Ruby couldn't help but feel that she's not contributing to the conversation. Embarrassed, she tried to talk about something but she couldn't find any topic that she thinks is interesting to Blake, let alone to Weiss. The moment they reached the end of the street, Ruby bid goodbye.

"So uh, this is where I'll go. Uhm, thank you for kinda walking home with me hehe." Ruby said to them.

"Oh, I see." Weiss replied, masking her disappointment with a small smile.

"We hope we didn't bore you with our talking." said Blake, keeping an eye on Weiss' reaction.

"Nah it's alright, anyways, see ya at school." Ruby said as she turned around and started walking away from them. With a sudden burst of courage, Weiss called out to Ruby.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted. Ruby turned around with a smile on her face, wondering why Weiss called for her. And secretly hoping that this will lead to more time spending with her.

"Let's do this again tomorrow." Weiss finally said, blush filling her entire face, while Blake pokes Weiss' side teasingly.

"Sure thing! See you tomorrow Weiss!" Ruby called back and ran down the street once again.

"So. . . She seems interesting. I'm glad to have met her, Weiss." Blake smirked as she dragged her friend out of the spot she stood, and turned her around to the direction of where they should be going. Weiss took no small time to retaliate to her friend's teasing. Only to make matters worse.

"Oh shut up. I don't like her that way!" Weiss scoffed at the idea of that. But of course, her own heart doesn't lie, evident by the flushes of red across Weiss' face.

"I never said you did." Blake giggled, Weiss violently shaking with embarrassment. In her mind, that she, Weiss Schnee, caught in a trap so obvious like that, it annoys her to no end. "And Weiss, you can drop the act now. You're blushing like a tomato. I've known you for such a long time to know you're just pretending." Blake smiled at her friend, wanting her to stop going insane with the lying. Weiss gave out a sigh, knowing that Blake was correct. No matter how much she tries to deny it, she do have some feelings for Ruby.

"I don't know Blake. I haven't been attracted to girls before. It's just. . . Weird for me. And the fact that I'm a Schnee, it makes it even ten times worse. My father will disown me if he finds out." Weiss admitted to her friend. Blake had a look of thought on her face.

"So let me guess, that's why you broke up with Neptune, am I right?"

"No. It's not the only reason. I broke up with him because I don't feel like he was really interested in me. I mean, on our first date, he flirted with the waitress for Oum's sake. I broke up with him after that. And I guess the other reason I did was because well, I found out I'm gay. You don't think I'm weird, am I?" Weiss asked, with small droplets of tears forming at the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall down like pouring rain. Blake gave her shoulder a gentle yet firm grip and looked straight at her friend's eyes.

"You're my friend Weiss, of course I would never think of you as weird, nor would I be treating you any differently. I promise." Upon hearing those words coming out of her dear friend's mouth, Weiss let out a small laugh and gave a smile.

"Thank you Blake. For being my friend."

"Anytime. How about some coffee?" Blake offered to Weiss, knowing she would respond with her own favorite drink.

"Tea." Weiss said with a knowing look. The two friends walked once more, to go to their usual place for drinks.

* * *

"Wait, how did you find out about that?" Weiss asked a nervous looking Ruby, looking everywhere but at Weiss.

"Hehe, I might have asked her, and she might have told me about." Ruby said letting out a small laugh, acting innocent. Weiss let out a 'hmph' and straightened her posture and patted Ruby's head, ruffling her hair in the process, to which Ruby nuzzled against to affectionately.

"Remind me to talk to that tattletale." Weiss said to Ruby, who nodded in agreement and leaned on to Weiss' neck. Weiss slightly jumped from surprise at the contact, blushing slightly, before letting Ruby continue with her cuddling. Soon enough, Weiss leaned in a little more, getting rid of the littlest space they have between them.

"Ruby, you still haven't finished your story." Weiss said, asking for Ruby to continue recalling the events.

"Oh right. Well where was I?"

"After we went separate ways."

Ruby smiled as she continued where she left off. "Ohh yeah, okay so. . ."

* * *

Ruby can't stop pacing back and forth in her room. She couldn't believe that she had an opportunity to walk with Weiss on her way home, but felt embarrassed that she basically ran away after feeling just a tiny bit awkward. And amidst her inner turmoil, she can't help but be glad on what happened. She heard it from the mouth of her crush; she wanted to do it again, to walk home with her again. And that was more than enough for her. For now at least.

Ruby approached her bed and plopped down, her eyes staring at the ceiling, thinking on what she should do now. Should she at least apologize to Weiss for leaving early now or should she do it tomorrow. Letting out a sigh, Ruby closed her eyes, letting the drowsiness take over her for a while and soon enough, she dozed off, not bothering to change her clothes.

Ruby woke up from her short nap. The sun was already setting and she was feeling hungry now that she realized it. Letting out a sigh, she pushed herself off her bed, changed her clothes and went downstairs to get something to eat. And if she were to guess, Yang probably isn't home yet. Which means, she can eat ANYTHING she like, as long as she's capable of doing so. And there's one thing she would very much like right now.

"Cookies...!" Ruby cheered to herself, getting the ingredients she needs. A little bit of flour, some water, a stick of butter, a bag full of chocolate chips, and an energetic Ruby is more than enough to cause mayhem in the kitchen. And soon enough, the end result was a warm batch of cookies, flour scattered across the kitchen table, a damp cooking apron, a Ruby Rose, with her mouth covered in chocolate, grabbing another plate to prepare her REAL meal, a simple crab and corn soup and roast chicken breasts. After a few minutes of cleaning up, her soup simmering and her chicken breasts slowly being roasted in the oven, she can't help but think what she could do to pass time.

She could try to draw. She really do enjoy drawing stuff, usually weapons like scythes, swords, guns. But then a flicker of light drawn her attention, it was her phone. Ruby approached the device and opened it. She saw a message from her sister, Yang. She was correct that Yang would be late, after all, the message was exactly telling her that.

"Hey Rubes, I'd probably gonna be home late so eat dinner. And dont stay up late 'kay? Love you lots sis!" the message read, and ended with at least 16 heart emojis. She smiled at that thought, happy that her sister loves her dearly. Loved her almost like no one ever does. She wished that somehow, Weiss would love her even more than that.

And there she goes again. Her mind wandered back to Weiss. Just like back when she was with Cinder. Just like back when she was talking with Weiss. Just like back when she met Weiss.

"Dust, I really like her don't I?" She asked to herself, with a small smile and a rose colored blush on her face, as if her own body is agreeing with her. Thinking back earlier, that's why she approached Weiss in the first place. Why she almost made a fool of herself by asking her out of the blue if she can walk with Weiss home. And she didn't even completely walked her home. She just ran away after feeling awkward. Weiss must think she must be weird. But Weiss did also say that she wants to do it again tomorrow. So maybe she had a chance? Or not. Either way, the least she can do is apologize for her behavior. With that decision, she opened up her contacts and found Weiss' and texted an apology. Hopeful that she still uses the same number. If not, there's always social media.

'**Hey Weiss, it's me, Ruby. I just wanna apologize to you for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to make anything awkward, so I'm sorry Weiss.**' and with that, she closed her phone, and went back to check on her meal.

When Weiss arrived home from the café she and Blake gone to, it was already night. It doesn't matter to her anyways, no one would question her at home. Her father is at work and would be home at around midnight, or he'll not be home at all. Her mother still at her "vacation". Her sister is probably here but she won't question her what took her so long. And her brother, he can do what he likes, as long as he stays away from her. Locking the door and putting on her indoor slippers, she slouched on the sofa, letting out a sigh of relief. It was a tiring day. A lot of school work that needed to be done, and then there's the problem of looking for more ways to get more extra credit. She needed to be the best amongst the rest after all. Although it was nice to see Ruby again.

"_Ruby. . ._" She whispered to herself, feeling a small blush creeping up on her face. She really hasn't changed that much now that she thought about it. Still the same awkward, cute and energetic young girl that somehow managed to befriend her, even if she didn't like her back then. If Blake weren't with her earlier, she would have talked with Ruby a little longer. Maybe even invite her for coffee. Wait, she doesn't drink coffee. But the café sells cookies so it's all good. Amused with herself, Weiss stood up and proceeded to go up to her room, passing by her butler, Klein.

"Ah, good evening Ms. Schnee. School was good today?" Klein smiled to Weiss, which Weiss returned with an even bigger smile, knowing she can confide with him. He's been working for her family for such a long time now, he practically raised her, she can trust him.

"More than just good actually. I've met my old friend today, you remember when I told you about Ruby right, Klein?"

"Ahh, yes I remember her. She's the one who calls you 'super bestie, better than the restie' right?"

"Yes, she's the one. I plan to invite her here someday, along with Blake. What do you think Klein?" Weiss asked as she grasped the door to her room. Klein had a thoughtful look before giving her a wide grin. Klein walked downstairs before replying to Weiss.

"Ms. Schnee, it's better if you invite Ms. Rose alone. To get to know her better." Klein left Weiss to think about what he said. All Weiss thought was 'What could Klein meant for me to get to know Ruby better? Does he mean talking to her?' Whatever it was, she can't understand it. For now. Entering her room and dropping her bag on her chair beside her desk. Weiss sat down on her bed and undid her hair, letting her long white locks drape over her shoulder. Finally comfortable, Weiss fished out her phone from her pocket, noticing that she received a message from Ruby. When she saw the notification, multiple things went through her mind. Dust, why did it take her so long to notice she received a message? Why did Ruby message her? And what should she do? This was one of the most confusing things for her especially after her talk with Blake, and then Klein. But nothing will be done just asking questions to herself. And with the pride of being a Schnee, she will answer the message to the best of her abilities and nothing will stop her. Nothing. And then she read the message. Once she did, she now know what can stop her, Ruby herself.

She felt bad for Ruby, she remembered that she didn't actually talked to Ruby when she agreed to walk with her, she only just focused her attention on Blake. She felt shy talking to her whenever other people are with her. She really wasn't used to it. Especially to her _crush_. She felt a strange yet positive feeling admitting it, especially after that drivel Blake put her through about Ruby, but now, she accepts that fact that she has a crush on Ruby. So it hurts her that Ruby had to apologize for something she didn't do wrong. Completely lying down on her bed, she typed in a reply to Ruby, hopeful that Ruby will accept her own apology.

'**Ruby, this is Weiss. I just read your message and you don't have to apologize. I take full responsibility because I should have talked to you even if Blake were with us. I shouldn't have ignored you. For what is worth, I'm sorry Ruby.**' Weiss stared at the screen before pressing send. Hoping that this will be enough to get rid of her guilt, she set down her phone beside her and stared at the ceiling. Waiting if Ruby will even consider her apology.

"I shouldn't think so negatively. I know Ruby. She wouldn't hold it against me, even if she tried." Weiss said to herself, mentally slapping herself for thinking that way. Deciding that enough was enough, Weiss tried to get back up to continue change, but her phone let out a small tune. Another message. '**Could it be Ruby?**' Picking her phone back and lied back down.

'**It's okay Weiss, I should have just told you earlier that I would be joining you. I hope I didn't ruin any plans.**' Weiss sighed, smiling that she was correct; Ruby is far too kind to be angry at someone. Especially if they were her close friends. Not that she would abuse it of course, she will never ever do that to Ruby.

'**You didn't ruin anything. I really wanted to talk to you. It's been so long.**' In fact, it really has been so long. She met Ruby back in first year. But after she moved up sections because of her academics. But at least whenever Ruby sees her, she makes it a point to at least greet her and they kept being friends. She missed her dearly. Back when they were classmates, they were both inseparable. Maybe this time, they have an opportunity to get closer. Maybe this is what Klein meant. Well, one thing is for sure, she will not let this opportunity escape.

'**I missed you too Weiss. You're my super bestie and no one can take that position away from you. :)**' Now Ruby is definitely making her smile widely.

'**Well, I'm not doing anything right now, so. . . How have you been?**'

* * *

"And we spent the whole time talking, and the days after that, am I right?" Weiss asked to her girlfriend, who's using her lap as a pillow, while Weiss plays with Ruby's hair, letting the hair strands slip through her fingers.

"Mhmm. . ." Ruby replied drowsily, close to nodding herself to sleep.

"So, what happened after we kept in touch?" Weiss waited for a reply. "Ruby?" Weiss gently lifted Ruby's head towards her. All she saw was Ruby's face, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face, letting out a content sigh. Weiss can't help but let out a sigh as well. '**She really is a dolt. But she's my dolt.**' Weiss lowered herself to kiss Ruby on the cheeks, whispering "_Good night, Ruby_." and leaned back into her seat, might as well get comfortable and sleep. She closed her eyes and dozed off, recalling the events that resulted on Ruby giving her the love letter.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and see you in the next chapter. Please review and comments are much appreciated .**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you want me to help you with Weiss?" Blake asked the younger girl, who's fidgeting a lot, as students walk pass through them in the hallway, as lunch was underway.

"Yeah. . . I want to ask her out on a date. . . But I'm afraid and shy what she'll say. . ." Ruby said, slight sniffles coming out of her, trying not to sound too awkward.

"Ruby," Blake cooed, calming the girl down, even if just a little. "don't worry okay, I'm absolutely sure Weiss would accept your invitation no matter what. And Weiss would never ever say something bad about you inviting her."

"You promise?" Ruby asked, looking up at the taller girl, who smiled.

"I promise." Blake reassured the now smiling girl, not wanting to break her trust. It hasn't been long till they became friends ever since Weiss introduced Ruby to her. Now they've known each other for four months, Blake already knew the type of person Ruby is; an honest, kind and generally cheerful person who wants nothing more than her friends to be happy. And Blake is more than happy to be friends with her. In a way, she reminds her of Weiss. So help she would do. But to what extent can she help? Knowing Weiss, she'd be quick to try and say no, simply because she's shy about all of it. The girl hadn't dated a girl before, and she still isn't sure if she swings that way. But with the way Weiss looks at Ruby, Blake knew the answer already, even if she doesn't.

"Ruby, can I offer you some suggestions?" Blake asked Ruby.

"What are you thinking?" Ruby tilted her head in curiosity, waiting for Blake to answer.

"Well. . ." Blake drawn out before explaining her plan.

* * *

"Blake, do I have to. . ?" asked the blushing redhead, who was being dragged by the taller girl towards the unsuspecting 'victim', named Weiss Schnee.

Blake casually eased her worries. "Ruby, you're going to have to trust me. I know Weiss, she'll be ecstatic." as she continued to drag her towards the reason of the whole thing. Ruby glanced towards Weiss, who was giggling while talking to two girls. One of the girl was wearing a beret and a pair of shades. Ruby could tell that this girl had numerous amounts of money to get those branded items, for she already saw Weiss wore something similar before. And the other girl, who she known was called Velvet, a member of the school photography club. Her dark brown hair was adorned with an adorable pair rabbit ears headband. She met her a few times before, especially when she was in a club herself, which was baking. The girl couldn't help but approach Ruby the first time they met when she was carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies.

But the other girl whoever, she had no idea who she is, but if she had to guess, Weiss knows her well. A little too well. 'Why am I getting jealous over her? It's fine if Weiss has a few more friends that are close to her. I wasn't jealous of Blake before...' Ruby thought, unaware that she was 4 foot away from Weiss, because of Blake's "guidance".

"Oh heya Blake, what you got there?" the girl with the beret asked, acknowledging the two. Weiss turned around and saw Blake, with her hands on the Ruby's right arm, obviously struggling to pull her towards somewhere. And if she were to guess, probably towards them. But why, she thought. But what didn't know was a flush of red coloring her pale face, that her other friends noticed, one of them raising a brow with a smirk, while the other just clasp their hands and tried to contain herself from squealing.

"Hey, Coco. Good afternoon to you, Velv." Blake greeted, before letting go of Ruby to introduce her to them, who seemed to be in a fair bit if thought, with her silver eyes just staring at the floor. "Coco and Velvet, this is me and Weiss ' close friend, Ruby Rose." Blake gestured to the two, that got a good look on Ruby's face. Ruby finally looked up, breaking out of her thoughts and an embarrassed flush spread across her face.

Blake continued on, "And Ruby, these are our friends, Velvet Scarlatina," the girl waved a hello to her, which was returned with a meek wave. "and Coco Adel." the fashionable girl measured up Ruby with a hard stare, starting from her feet to the top of her head, before tipping the bridge of her shades downward and smirked at Weiss. "Oh I like her Weiss, can I keep her?" which gathered plenty of reactions from the other girls. Ruby blushing and shifted closer behind Blake, Blake groaned in embarrassment, Weiss blushing and groaning in frustration and embarrassment, while pinching the bridge of her nose, and Velvet, letting out an embarrassed laugh. Velvet knew that Coco was joking around, like usual, but what she's surprised was that Coco intentionally directed the joke at Weiss, as if wanting to see a reaction.

"I can't believe you Coco, you're scaring the poor girl. She's not used to those kinds of jokes." Weiss berated the taller girl, who just laughed at the "angry" Weiss.

"I'm just kidding! Sorry, just can't help myself since you are as cute like Weiss told us." Coco said, sincere in her apology, hoping that Ruby will stop blushing and be more comfortable around her, since Weiss regarded her as "special" according to Blake. But her apology just somehow made things worse for herself, and the two friends.

Ruby stammered out "Weiss th-thinks I'm c-cute?" making the situation more awkward. Blake and Velvet took it upon themselves to salvage the situation and dragged Coco away from the two blushing girls. Ruby could hear the muttering between the three.

"Coco, you're not supposed to say that. . !"

"I know, I'm sorry it just slipped out!"

"Oh Coco, c'mon, we'll give them the privacy they need, and away from distractions."

"No. . !" was the last thing Ruby heard before the three went away, leaving her alone with Weiss, who's looking away from her as possible. All she could see was the back of Weiss, straightened up, frigid, and her ears tinged with red pink color.

Weiss couldn't look at Ruby for two reasons. First, she's embarrassed by the slip of the tongue by Coco, she admits that she did call Ruby cute because she was indeed, with her innocent and optimistic outlook in life and those silver eyes that reminds her of the stars she used to see from her hometown. And also because of the tendency of Ruby to act like a puppy whenever she's with her. The second reason is she has no idea what that implied; did Ruby like what she heard and does Ruby know that she likes her. She knew that talking about Ruby in front of her friends was a big mistake but she couldn't help but feel happy talking about her.

Her friends realized it too. The reason she was giggling earlier was because Coco and Velvet noticed that Weiss seemed more blooming and cheerful these past few days, ever since she was talking with Ruby frequently after classes, walking together with her and chatting with her when they're at home. They just talked until it was midnight without any of them noticing how the time flew by.

She would have to face Ruby soon, so might as well to get over it and face the music. Weiss turned around to face Ruby. What she saw made her blush even further. Ruby's eyes slightly grew larger, surprised that she turned around to face her. Her face also flushed red, stretching across her cheeks. Her lips slightly parted, plump and red, daring Weiss to just kiss her already. '**Grrr. . . Why does she have to look so irresistible. . .**'

"Uhm, is there something on my face Weiss?" Ruby asked, dragging Weiss out of her daze.

"Huh? Wha-what do you mean? Your face is perfectly shaped, your eyes are beautiful and your cheeks are so. . . **I MEAN YES YOUR FACE IS FINE!**" Weiss clamped her mouth shut, to save herself from another slip of mouth. Not that it helped her, since her words were clearly heard by Ruby. Or maybe Ruby is just being too kind not to call her out about it, but her face did certainly look more red now.

"Weiss, the reason I wanted to talk to you is. . ." Ruby said, taking her time, making sure she's ready on what will Weiss say about her plan. Weiss waited with bated breathe. She look directly at her eyes, trying to see Ruby's emotion. It sounded important enough for Ruby to seek her out, so she shall give her fullest attention.

"Yes, Ruby?" she asked.

"I want to take you out somewhere, Weiss. Kinda like a date." she said.

'**What?**' Weiss thought, another full blush making its face known to the whole world. She never thought that Ruby would be asking that. And how glad she is that she did.

"Ruby, I. . ." Weiss let out, before Ruby continued.

"You don't have to accept it Weiss! It's fine, I just thought that I wanted to thank you for being a super awesome friend and I couldn't think of any way to thank you." Ruby finished.

So that's what it was. A simple thank you. But to Weiss, it was more than that. It was the fact that Ruby went out of her to take her out somewhere just to show her appreciation. And it's not like Weiss deserved that, as she didn't feel like she did anything special. And to top it all off, she felt disappointed, even for a little bit. But she's going to take what she has.

"You know what, it sounds so childish Weiss, sorry for bothering you. I didn't want to waste your time with my silly ideas." Ruby continued on. Weiss took her time way too long thinking that Ruby thought she was having second thoughts.

"Ruby, you're not bothering me. And I gladly accept your invitation. I'm happy that you did." Weiss said with the warmest smile she could possibly give. And it sure worked, Ruby's face radiated with warmth. And with a smile on her face, she couldn't help but hug Weiss. The action almost broke the girl, but soon enough, she returned the hug.

"Thank you Weiss, for being my friend." Ruby said, after breaking off from the hug.

Weiss shook her head and replied. "No Ruby. Thank you for taking your time to befriending me, my super bestie, better than the restie." she smirked as Ruby snorted.

"Heh, I knew you'd see it my way."

"Hush you, don't ruin the mood." Weiss joked as they laughed and went to continue on their lunch and talked on the way to the cafeteria. Three pairs of ears, who have been eavesdropping on them, went out of their hiding spots.

"I knew Weiss liked that Ruby girl!" Coco said, making the two other girls she's with sigh with annoyance.

"As if that was a secret. . ." Blake said with furrowed brows, crossing her arms.

"But guys, what Ruby said was a little troublesome. She said she invited Weiss so she could thank her for being her friend. How are you two sure that they will be together?" Velvet said, making the two think about it carefully.

"Huh, I guess you're right. Now that's just sad. The one time Weiss finally found someone who she could be happy with, and she ain't even into her like that. And there goes my hopes and dreams. . ." Coco said, looking dejectedly, as Velvet went and comforted her. Little did they know that Blake already knew the answer. And she noticed it when she was talking to Ruby. All she had to do is let the cards play by itself and everything will go well.

**'Best of luck to you, Weiss. Do your best and show her how much she means to you.**' Blake thought as she went and consoled Coco as well.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE WHOLE DATE AND THE LETTER SO STAY TUNED IF YOU ENJOYED IT! :)**


End file.
